Meet the Nintendos
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Nintendo family, and Ash Ketchum chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Nintendo. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was a princess with fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink lips, wearing frilly, pink pantalettes, a matching camisole with a magenta bow on the chest, and red pumps. Her name was Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. "Mario dear, do hurry," Peach called out. "We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Nintendo believed that Ash Ketchum was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Nintendo... In the bedroom, there was a fat plumber with fair skin, brown hair, a black mustache and eyebrows, blue eyes, and an Italian accent, wearing only a white T-shirt boxer shorts with little red hearts on them and brown shoes. His name was Mario Mario, Peach's husband. And he was looking for his white opera gloves through some drawers. "Peach, unless I find-a my gloves, we don't-a go to the party," Mario called back. "And if we don't-a go to the party, I can-a never show my face in the Mushroom-a Kingdom again. And if I can-a never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "MAMMA MIA!" cried Mario, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Mr. Nintendo was a practical man. The boys, however, Milo and Max, believed Ash Ketchum was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has another in its right hand. One of the shadows belonged to a 9-year-old third grade boy with fair skin, brown hair, and big, brown eyes, wearing a yellow nightshirt, matching leggings, beige socks, and light blue slippers. He also wears a fake paper crown on his head. His name was Milo, Mario and Peach's son. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the toy sword in his left. The other shadow belonged to a 7-year-old first grade boy with peach skin, bluish-black hair, and green eyes, wearing glasses and dark blue footy pajamas with lighter blue lining at the collar, down the front, and at the wrists, a zipper, and bumpy white soles. His name was Max, Milo's little brother and Mario and Peach's other son. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Ash Ketchum!" Milo said in a scary voice. Max bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Milo blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, King Leonidas?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Milo. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Max's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Milo yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me paw!" Just about then, a 10-girl-old fourth grade girl with peach skin, brown hair, and blue eyes walked in. She was wearing a red floor-length nightgown, white ankle-length bloomers, black socks, and yellow ballet slippers. She also wears a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print. Her name was May, Mario and Peach's daughter and Milo and Max's big sister. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Milo," May giggled. "It was the left paw." "Oh, yes. Thank you, May." said Milo, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the sword from his left hand to his right. May, the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Ash Ketchum and all his marvelous adventures. While May was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to someone, "Oh, Blue. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" The figure walked out to reveal a sky-blue dog with a light blue spots and a blue nose named Blue. She was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for May, Milo, and Max. Blue the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Blue put the tray on a small table. Then she went over to the pillow to pick it up while Milo and Max were still playing. "Take that!" Milo called. Milo and Max played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent boy, I'll tear you to pieces!" Milo yelled. Blue went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed up the sheets and blanket up. "And I'll capture you with my Poké Ball! Aha!" Ash called. As he hit Milo, the boy yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Max, you almost broke my nose!" "I'm sorry, Milo." Max said. Then Blue picked up two blocks and went to the other blocks. Milo and Max hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Milo shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Max shouted back. "Take that!" When Blue placed the ABC on the top, she quickly turned as she realized that she had made a mistake. She got them to BAC. So she took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. She smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll banish you from my kingdom!" Milo yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Blue poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Max cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Milo's. "Insolent pup!" Milo snarled. Blue heard that as she turned, only to get the tonic on her paw. She put it down. "Wicked lion king!" Max cried. "Aha! I got you!" Milo shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Max smirked. When Blue licked it off, she was grossed out by the taste. "Take that! And that! And that!" When Max thrust his sword at Milo, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Milo placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Mario came into the nursery. "Boys, boys. Less-a noise-a, please." Mario said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Blue heard that, and she had to get them back together as she frowned in annoyance. Milo saw him. "Oh, hello, father." he said in a normal voice. But Max was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Max cried out. Then Mario heard that and was insulted. "Wha- wha-what? Now see here, Max!" "Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Ash Ketchum" Milo told him. "And Milo's King Leonidas." Max added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my gloves?" Mario asked before he bumped Blue, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Blue, for goodness' sake!" Mario shouted, walking past the annoyed dog, "Where are those gloves?" Blue smashed the last blocks that were standing with her paw. "Cuff links, father?" asked Milo. "Yes. The white-a ones." Mario answered, still looking around. "Max, the buried treasure," Milo whispered to his brother. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Milo." Max said in an innocent way. "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Milo whispered. "It got lost." Max said. While Mario was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Mamma mia! My red shirt!" He grabbed his red shirt. "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Max cheered. Mario put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his shirt front, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Max came and pulled his shirt "Don't-a paw me, Max! This is my last-a clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered his shirt shouting, "NO!" Princess Peach, now wearing a pink ball gown with short, puffy sleeves, a magenta collar and ruffles, and a turquoise brooch on the chest, a gold crown decorated with rubies and sapphires, and white opera gloves came in and said, "Mario dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Peach! Look!" Mario said, showing Peach his shirt. Princess Peach saw that and was shocked. "Mario!" "It's only chalk, father." Max said. "Why, Max..." Princess Peach was about to say something when Milo cut in. "It's not his fault," said Milo. "It's in the story. And May said..." When Mario heard what Milo said, he now knew what was up. "May? Story? I might-a have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "MAY?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "MAY!" May heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, father?" "Would you kindly expl-" Mario was about to say something. But May walked by him when she saw the radiance of Princess Peach's dress. "Oh, mother! You look simply lovely!" May said. "Thank you, dear." Princess Peach smiled. Mario turned to her in annoyance and said, "May..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Princess Peach was about to say. "Peach, if you don't-a mind-a, I'd..." Mario said, as May turned and saw his shirt. "Why, father! What have you done to your shirt?" May asked. Mario couldn't believe what she was saying. "What have I...?" He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Princess Peach walked to him with a damp washcloth. "Now, Mario, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his shirt. "That's-a no excuse!" He frowned while May, Milo, and Max were putting the toys away. "Peach, haven't I warned-a you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" May protested. "I say they are! King AliDocious! Ash Ketchup!" Mario said. "Ash Ketch''um'', father." May told him. "Ketchum, lion kings, villains," Mario shouted, trying to pull the sleevs of his shirt down. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, father." "Father, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" Mario shouted, finally pulling the sleeves down. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Mario..." Princess Peach said, about to put on his blue overalls. "Now, Mario! Now, Mario!" He repeated of what Princess Peach said, while Blue was almost done putting the blocks back up. But she stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, MARIO' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put the overalls on himself, but he forgot to do the straps as well. "Please, dear." Princess Peach said, fastening the straps of his overalls. "Peach, the child's growing up," As when Blue picked up two more blocks, she listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Father!" May gasped. "Mario!" Peach gasped. "What?!" Milo gasped. "No!" Max gasped. Blue dropped all the blocks while she gasped in shock and couldn't believe what she was hearing and what Mario was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" he said, as May lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my last word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Blue and tried to get out of the way. Mario couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Blue moved away, as she fully stopped. But she nearly knocked the blocks again because Mario bumped into her and knocked them down. Now she must move away before it happens. But Blue stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Mario stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Blue was rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Mario was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. May, Milo, Max, and Princess Peach were shocked that Blue was against the wall. As for Mario, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Mario mad and annoyed. "Oh!" May, Milo, Max, and Princess Peach all said together. Mario heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Mario open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Blue, but Mario. "Poor Blue!" they said together again. Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Poor Blue?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT! OUT, I SAY!" Max was hugging Blue. "No, father, no!" pleaded. Mario grabedd Blue and shouted, "YES! There'll be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house!" Max grabbed Blue's tail. But Princess Peach stopped him by picking him up as Mario was dragging Blue out the room. Max started to cry as he waved to his friend. "Goodbye, Blue." Blue waved goodbye back. As Mario walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Blue. Oh yes, poor Blue. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Blue and looked for a rope, and couldn't find any. "Mama mia! Where-a is that-a rope?" He turned as he saw Blue holding a rope in her mouth. Mario walked to her and said, "Oh, grazie." As he was tying the rope around Blue's neck, the dog gave him a sad look. Mario saw that and couldn't bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, Blue. D-Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Blue's dish. He picked it up and filled it more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a nurse at all You're… Well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're people." He placed the water dish near Blue. "And sooner or later, Blue, people have to grow up." He pet Blue's head. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Princess Peach knew that Mario didn't mean to do that to Blue. May was in a canopy bed with four pillows, pale blue pillowcases, matching bedsheets, and a dark red quilt with a plaid pattern. She looked depressed. "But mother, I don't want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Princess Peach said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight." As for Milo, he was in a single bed with a single pillow, two white bedsheets, a matching pillowcase, and a purple quilt. "He called Ash Ketchum 'absolute poppycock'." Milo said to himself after what his father had said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, Milo," Princess Peach said, as she took off the crown and also covered him up. "Father was just upset." As for Max, he was in a racing-car waterbed with a hoist that lifts him in and out of bed, a single pillow, two cream-colored bedsheets, a matching pillowcase, and a blue quilt. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Poor Blue," Max sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Max. It's a warm night. She'll be all right." Princess Peach said, as she covered him up as well, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Max remebered something. "Mother?" he asked. Princess Peach turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure." Max had the gloves that Mario was looking for, and he gave them to Princess Peach. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But May stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back." "He?" Princess Peach asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Ash Ketchum. You see, I found something that belongs to him." May said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Princess Peach. She yawned and said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Princess Peach asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Blue had it, but I-I took it away." May said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Princess Peach said, as she turned off the light, walked out, and left for the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Julian Bernardino